Heretofore in the art various forms of container-converying and elevating apparatus have been used by manufacturers of aluminum and other metal cans for use in the food canning and other canning industries, and it has been customary in such prior art apparatus to convey the containers, such as can cup bodies, in a single row or file along a generally horizontal feed-in conveyor and thence to elevate them in a single file or row up an inclined elevating conveyor to a take-away or delivery conveyor by which the can cup bodies or other containers are delivered to a work station were the can cup bodies are extruded or other operations are performed on the containers or container bodies. However, such prior container-conveying and elevating apparatus have been subject to a number of objectionable features including the fact that they have been slow and uneconomical in operation; the containers, such as can cup bodies, have been subjected to dents, scratches, and the like, or so-called "dings", as a result of being bumped against each other, or otherwise damaged, during the conveying and elevating operation; and they have been noisy in operation due to the bumping and jamming of the containers, such as can cup bodies.